small
by animeragon
Summary: kisuke miyako is iruka sensei's niece. ok. fine. whatever. just read it! please!


A small girl was standing in a small field wearing pajamas and clutching a teddy bear, staring in horror at the flaming house in front of her. A baby started screaming from the smoky depths of the flames, but was silenced by the sudden collapse of the wreck around him. The girl screamed and ran into the trees around the house. A man dressed in all black grabbed her arm and took off, dragging the struggling girl with him. A scream was heard. Then the snow started to fall, covering the field and making the fire splutter. Somewhere in the woods, a young man was running after the little girl, his sister. He collapsed in a clearing, the snow around him turning red from his blood.

------------------------.

Far away in Konohagakure… three years later….

At the Ninja academy:

Iruka-sensei: Okay. We have a new student today. Her name is Kisuke Miyako.

In walks a small girl with glasses. She wears a white jumpsuit that is too large for her.

Miyako: -stutters- h-h-hello. . .

Someone: MAN, WHAT A DORK!!

all laugh

Miyako: -goes and sits in a corner-

------------------.

umm… next year,….in the.. umm.. exams…

miyako: B-bunsh-shin N-no J-jut-s-su .. . –handseal-

poof. two clones appear.

Examiner: Pass.

Iruka-sensei: That was great, Miyako!

Miyako: -blushes- th-thank you, I-iruka-sensei…

----------------------.

later at Ichiraku's…

Iruka-sensei: Miyako!

Miyako: I-iruka-sensei!

Iruka-sensei: Miyako-chan, I want you to meet Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto: -eating ramen- slurp… slurp… hrrff, mm zzmki nrrttu.. slurp…

He looked at the little dark-headed girl. She looked a lot like Iruka-sensei, he thought. She even has a scar on her nose.

Miyako: -giggles-

Iruka-sensei: Naruto!

Naruto: Hai.

Miyako: -giggles-

Naruto: HI! MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO, REMEMBER IT!! I'M GOING TO BE THE FUTURE HOKAGE, BELIEVE IT!!!!

other customer: -stares- -moves away slowly-

Miyako: h-hi, I-I a-am K-kisu-ke Mi-mi-y-yak-ko . . .

Naruto: Hey! You stutter like Hinata! Are you her sister, or something?

Iruka-sensei: No, she's, umm, my niece. Yeah. Naruto, I have a favor to ask you.

Naruto: Yeah? What? What? What?

Iruka-sensei: I have to go on a mission for awhile, so. . . can Miyako stay with you for awhile?

Miyako: Wh-what?!?

Naruto: Umm… my apartment's really…ummm…

Iruka-sensei: Come, on, Naruto. I'm sure your apartment's not _that_ dirty. She'll just stay with you for three days, or so.

Naruto: Umm… I'm not really…

Iruka-sensei: Naruto, please. Umm… I'll give you all the ramen you can eat… for a day…

Naruto: SURE!!!

Miyako: Iruka-s-sen-sei. . . wh-when a-are you l-lea-leaving?

Iruka-sensei: I'm leaving tomorrow.

The little girl played with her braids for awhile, staring into space.

"Iruka-sensei is leaving tomorrow," she thought "and he's leaving me with this genin. What if something happens again?"

"Miyako, it's getting late. Let's go home." said Iruka-sensei.

Miyako: Uh? Ah, alright, Iruka-sensei…

Naruto: Good night! See ya tomorrow!

Miyako: huh? g-good ni-night, Uz-zumak-ki-s-san . . .

Iruka and Miyako left. Naruto sighed. "I guess I'll have to clean my apartment, then" he thought.

At his apartment… (a/n: I installed video cameras in there… -evil grin-)

Naruto turned on the lights. The room was a mess. Ramen cups were everywhere. On the floor, on the chairs, on the bed, on the counters, on the table, in the cupboards, on the fridge… everywhere… except the bathroom.. yeah…

Naruto: -sigh- I wish all these cups weren't here..-sigh-…

Fairy godmother: -sparkles- Your wish is my command! –waves wand, sparkles come out-

Naruto: -jaw drops- (a/n: the fairy looks like Lee.. he he he… JOKING!) Who-who are you!?!?

Fairy: Well, I'm your godmother, silly. Well, actually I'm related to your father, who is actually the---

POOF!! Naruto wakes up on his bed. Miyako was curled up on a small sleeping bag/futon near the foot of his bed. (a/n: look at naruto's apartment. search **Spectrum**'s profile.Sorry.picture not mine.) His apartment was all neat and.. tidy.. yeah… weird……

Naruto took a shower (a/n: getting it on tape, he he he) , and heated some ramen. While he was waiting for the 3 minutes that they take to cook, Miyako came out of the room rubbing her eyes. Naruto gave her some ramen.

Naruto: Ohayo, Miyako-chan!

Miyako: O-oha-yo, Nar-ruto-san. . .

Naruto: Here's breakfast!

Miyako: You shouldn't eat ramen for breakfast, you know.

Naruto: Hey, -slurp- your stuttering –slurp- is gone. . .

Miyako: I'm not Miyako.

The bedroom door opened again. Miyako came out fully dressed and wearing her glasses.

Miyako: U-uzu-maki-san . . . th-that's A-aya-ko-san. I-I f-f-for-g-got t-to t-tell y-you. . .

Naruto: -brain loading-

Ayako: -waves a hand in front of him- hellooo…

Naruto: who are you?!?!

Ayako: Let me explain. Miyako is a split person. She divides into 2. Ok? I don't stutter. My name is Ayako. Nice to meet you. –holds out hand-

Naruto: -shakes- so… we… NEED MORE RAMEN!!!!

Miyako: N-no, Uz-zumak-ki-s-san.

Ayako walked over to her and made a handseal. Miyako did a different one. They walked into each other. Ayako disappeared. Miyako opened her eyes (she shut them when they started walking) and collapsed into a chair. She started eating her ramen. Naruto ate his.

Naruto: So.. umm.. what are you going to do today?

Miyako: I-I d-don't kn-now .. .

Naruto: -slurp- do you want to come with me?

Miyako: -silent slurp- umm.. o-ok. . .

later…

Sasuke was beating the shit out of a log when he heard a familiarly annoying voice.

SASUKE-TEME!!!! OY!!!

He turned around to find Naruto in his face again.

Sasuke: Dobe.

Naruto: -glare- TEME!!

Sasuke: -"cool" glare- dobe.

Naruto: TEME!

Sasuke: dobe.

Naruto: TEME!

Sasuke: dobe.

Naruto: TEME!

Sasuke: dobe.

Naruto: TEME!

Sasuke: dobe.

Sakura: OHAYO SASUKE-KUN!!! –attempts to hug sasuke-

Sasuke: -dodges hug- hn. –continues beating up log-

Naruto: Hey! Meet Kisuke Miyako.

Miyako: h-h-hi. . . –blushes-

Sakura: Hi! Haruno Sakura!

Sasuke: hn.

Sakura: that's Uchiha Sasuke.

Miyako: K-k-ki-s-suk-ke M-mi-ya-k-ko. . .

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke (thoughts): dork.

Inner sasuke: pft. weakling.

sasuke: one punch and she will die.

both: pft. weaklings are not worthy of my attention.

-----------------------------------------------------

Naruto (thoughts): She's so shy.

Kyuubi: Nobody could guess that she could have another inside her.

Naruto: huh? Who are you?

Kyuubi: Good day to you.

Naruto: Wait!

------------------------------------------------------

Sakura (thoughts): She's so cute.

Inner Sakura: and weak.

Sakura: She's like Hinata.

Inner Sakura: both weak.

Sakura: that's rude, you know.

--------------------------------------

Miyako: I wonder what they're thinking…

Ayako: That Sasuke guy thinks you're a weakling.

Miyako: How?

Ayako: Naruto is… acting stupid… Kyuubi… acting smart… dope…

Miyako: ..?

Ayako: Sakura thinks you're kinda cute. Her inner self thinks you're weak, too.

Miyako: How do you know that?

Ayako: I never told you?

Miyako: Told me what?

Ayako: I have a telepathy jutsu. I know what people are thinking.

Miyako: Teach it to me!

Ayako: NO.

Miyako: please?!?

Ayako: no. you're too weak. you don't have enough chakra.

Miyako: Everyone thinks I'm weak. I wonder if I really deserve to be a shinobi.

Ayako: Don't say that!

Miyako: But I really don't deserve to be a shinobi!

--------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: Hey, Miyako! Where are you?!?!

Miyako: Ayako.

Ayako: -nods-

both: -merge-

Miyako: -steps out of the bushes she was hiding in- Naruto-san! I'm right here!

Naruto: Hey, you didn't stutter!

Miyako: I-I d-didn't?

Naruto: Now you did.

Miyako:...?

Naruto: What is wrong with you? Why do you stutter so much?

Miyako: b-be-be-cause. . . i-i-I d-don't kn-know m-my p-p-past. .. i-it m-makes m-m-me f-feel u-unw-wan-nt-ted… -sniffles-

Naruto: Come on! don't cry! I'm an orphan, too.

Miyako: b-but th-that's d-d-dif-fer-r-rent-t. . .

Naruto: Come, on. There's someone I want you to meet. –grins-

Miyako: -wipes eyes- o-okay…

Naruto: Oy! Hinata! Lee!

Hinata: -waves- Naruto-kun!

Neji: -scowls-

Lee: Ah! What a beautifully youthful day to meet such a youthful little girl!

Tenten: Stop scaring the kid, Neji! –bonks neji on the head-

Kiba: Hi!

Akamaru: bark bark woof!

Shino: . . .

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Ino: -somewhere stalking sasuke-

Choji: munch..munch…munch…

Naruto: Everyone, this is Iruka-sensei's niece, Kisuke Miyako.

Everyone: Hi! (in their own ways)

Miyako: h-hi. . .

everyone: -looks at hinata-

Hinata: u-um… -faints-

Miyako: Why d-did sh-she f-fain-t-t?

---------------------------------------stupid-----------stuttering---------------------------------------


End file.
